Paradox
by skippy rat
Summary: What happens when the guys from the Supernatural universe find their way into the real world?
1. Prologue

Writers are the creators of worlds. These worlds, constructed by creative minds for our entertainment, and shown to us in different forms, television, movies and books are often much loved by the people who read or watch them, the characters hold a special place in the hearts of many, but nobody ever really thinks, what happens to these characters, and these worlds when the tv show has ended, when the book has been finished. Do they continue with their lives, do the characters do things in between episodes, or, do these worlds remain stationary, do they not exist outside the minds of their creators and audience. In effect, are alternate realities formed each time a person picks up a pen, turns on a laptop, or dusts off the old typewriter in the corner?  
Are we, by writing conflicts into the lives of characters, performing some great injustice against them simply for the entertainment of others?  
If this is so, and we stop writing, if the television shows, movies and books, the fiction of the world ceases, are we thereby destroying worlds in the process? Are whole civilisations being wiped out every time some half-assed writer scraps his or her novel in search of other, better creative pursuits, or do these characters continue living out their lives, and doing things without an audience?  
If worlds cease when we stop writing about them, is it in the newly formed reality's best interests to write the mundane, or is the new universe fuelled by readers and an audience? If this is the case, then, to keep this world safe and secure, and thriving, some sacrifices would have to be made, the happiness and wellbeing of some would have to be put at risk to keep an audience coming, to read, or watch the goings on of this fledgling universe, at least until it was imbedded in the minds of enough people that it could survive on its own without further stories being written. In a sense, every writer has some blood on their hands, but, as stated before, they are the creators of whole worlds, they have created these countless lives, and by killing or inconveniencing a few favorite characters from their worlds, are ensuring the saftey of millions, or perhaps billions of lives (and future generations), perhaps even billions apon billions of realities branching from their own worlds (after all, there would be creative types in the worlds they have created.  
Who is to say that our own world is not one such reality? Who is to say that some writer in some alien, or perhaps not so alien reality is not writing out our lives as go about, who is to say that the god that we worship is not some struggling author with a pen and paper trying to make enough money to pay the bills?  
And what of the characters whose lives writers manipulate, the 'main characters' of the stories? Except for a few very rare cases, the writer makes them unaware of the fact that they are characters, the fourth wall is very seldom broken in literature, movies or television, and it is even more rare that the characters are aware of this fourth wall breach.  
This is not to say that it never happens, it does, but this poses the question, what do you do when it does happen, and what do your characters do? What happens when a character, or characters find a way to make contact with their creator, and breach that fourth wall themselves, without the prompting of the writer? Does a rift in reality form? Do characters break their way through to the reality from which their creator came? And how do you deal with the fallout when such a thing happens?  
These are all questions the writer of one particular television series is now having to try to answer.  
I suppose, if I am going to offer an explaination, I will have to start this particular story from the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

Really, it was just another of their stupid fights, nothing out of the ordinary there in the slightest. Looking back, neither brother would even remember what it was about, just that Dean was once again storming off somewhere, a little raincloud of misery over his head, while Sam was left trailing behind, shouting at him to come back.  
As previously mentioned, nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all until Dean was forced to a complete stop.

Well, technically, Dean ran directly into some unseen barrier, and ended up flat on his back staring up at the sky, too stunned to really do anything but lay there, open-mouthed and confused while rubbing absently at the slowly forming lump at the back of his head where it had hit the ground.  
Sam, resisting his urge to whoop with joy and blame karma for his older brother's misfortune, moved to help Dean stand, the help rejected by the irate older man.

"See, I told you there was something abnormal here" Sam commented, as he watched his brother dust himself off.  
Dean, for the most part ignored the comment, attempting to focus on the invisible wall that was in front of him.  
He reached out a hand, which was quickly slapped away by Sam.  
"No, dont touch it! It might be dangerous" Sam exclaimed, moving between his brother and the barrier to prevent further temptation.  
Dean arched an eyebrow at the taller man.  
"Fuck, Sammy, I just ran into the goddamn thing! I think if it was going to, I dont know, suck me into an alternate universe or something it would have done it by now" He moved to touch it again, giving Sam a pointed look. Sam just shrugged and moved out of the way.

Dean's hand met with no resistance as he reached out to touch the invisible barrier, there was no strange sensation, not tingling, nothing to suggest that there was anything in the least bit unusual about the blank space in front of him. He could see his hand, it had not magically disappeared, so, he took a step forward and promptly vanished.

Sam stood, gaping for a moment before his brain caught up with the situation, then launched himself at the barrier himself, only to land flat on his ass.  
He quickly got to his feet and rushed toward it again, beating his fists against it and calling his brother's name to no avail. "Goddamn it, I told him not to touch the thing, I told him it was dangerous, but as usual he totally ignores me" he shouted to nobody in particular.

Meanwhile on the other side of the barrier, Dean found himself in a rather odd predicament.  
After stumbling through whatever it was he had stumbled through, he found himself in what looked to be a set for a movie or television show, just out of the way enough to be hidden from everyone, but at a vantage point where he could see them. His heart stopped when he saw himself and Sam off in the distance chatting and goofing around, and the shock of that sight reminded him that he had actually left his baby brother on the other side of the, well, the whatever it was that he had walked through.

He turned, moved quickly back in the direction he had come, and attempted to go back through to no avail. Once again he found himself up against a barrier as solid as brick. This, of course, did not deter him in the slightest, and he began to hammer his fists and kick the barrier, shouting obscenities, which in turn, alerted the people on the set to the fact that there was someone there that should not have been there.

Dean realised this a few moments too late, when he turned to see several startled people staring at him like he had grown a penis in the middle of his forehead.  
He stopped, smiled sheepishly at the small congregation and raised a hand.  
"er...hi?" he muttered quietly... 


End file.
